Stay Alive
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: High School Musical meets one of my favorite movies Stay Alive. I changed the rating because of cussing and soon to be gore as soon as I stop being evil MUAHAHAHAHAHA just jokin FINISHED formally red-tailed-hawkman
1. Intro

Chapter 1: Intro

Alex Bereson and Casey Myers sat in Alex's living watching TV.

Alex was trying to convince Casey to play a new game that he was supposed to be testing.

Alex said, "So, are you gonna stick around and play this game with me?"

"Nah, dude. I'm gonna head home. I'm supposed to be online right now. I promised Ryan I'd play Halo with him." Casey said.

"Get on outta here. I started playing it earlier, but then I decided that I wanted to play it when it got dark." Alex said.

"Is it any good?" Casey asked, standing up.

Alex put the game in the PS2. "Hell yeah!"

"Later bro."

"Dude, you suck. It's better on single player anyway!" Alex said. Casey shot him a bird and walked out of Alex's house.

"Now, where did I leave off?" Alex wondered. "Oh, yeah. I was in the cemetery."

Alex's character was everything that Alex wanted to be: tall and muscular. He had a crossbow and would occasionally switch to a shotgun.

He walked through the cemetery shooting everything in his path. He would laugh everytime one of the little girl's heads exploded.

30 MINUTES LATER

"One, two, three, four, five. HA! YOU SUCK!" Alex laughed.

He found himself in front of a white two-story house. He switched to the shotgun and cautiously walked in.

BOOM! He shot a at a false alarm. "Do I have any roses?" He asked, himself.

"Shit! I'm out." He said.

He walked up the stairs. He stood in front of the railing, observing the settings. At the end of the hall ahead, a woman wearing a red dress popped out of nowhere. She was holding a pair of scissors.

"And who are you?" Alex asked.

She charged.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Every shot went straight through her.

"What?!"

She pushed him. The railing broke. He fell.

CRASH!

He landed head first on a lamp. Blood poured out of his head.

The screen rotated around his character and said: GAME OVER.

"DAMN! I'll get you next time." Alex said.

He turned off the game and went upstairs to take a bath. He got out and continued to his room, when he stopped. He heard a faint rumbling. He followed the noise downstairs. The controller was rumbling like crazy. He picked it up and the rumbling stopped.

"Might need to get a new one." Alex said to himself.

He unplugged the controller and put it in a drawer. He walked back up the stairs. He saw a sudden movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned sharply. The woman from the game was standing in front of him. He rubbed his eyes. She was still there.

She pushed him. The railing broke. He fell.

CRASH!!

He landed head first on a lamp.


	2. Stay Alive

CHAPTER 2: STAY ALIVE

AN: I'm a gore-hound so there will probably be a lot of gruesome deaths later on. I also put myself in this story and I wanna see who can guess which one is me (not my actually name though. Muhahahahaha) If anyone can come up with a better name for this story please help me cuz I think it sucks. Now that I'm done rambling onto the fic.

Ryan sat at his computer playing Halo. The clock flashed: 11:00 a.m. and he'd been there all night, even after Sharpay told him to go to sleep at 3:00 am. Casey had been a little late getting online, but he made it. Casey's roommate is Troy and he probably hogged the computer. Ryan had been getting killed before Casey joined in. Ryan and Casey were talking with headsets.

"So, Sharpay up yet?" Casey asked.

"I don't think so. Watch your back!" Ryan said, as a grunt snuck up behind Casey.

"Thanks. Troy ain't up yet either." Casey said.

"I don't think we got a wink of sleep." Ryan said.

"No, I don't think so either. You know, when Sharpay finds out you didn't sleep last night, she'll kill you and/or get Troy to kill me." Casey said.

"Probably."

"Probably?"

"OK. She will."

"Damn it! AHHH!" Casey yelled suddenly, making Ryan jump.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I just got killed. Then Troy's dumbass sneaks up on me." Casey said.

"Oh."

"Troy, cool it, man. It's just Ryan." Casey said.

"Ask him if we can get the gang over there and play some games tonight." Ryan said.

"Ryan, we could only convince Alex, Jason and Chad. The girls don't like video games. Besides, Troy's probably doing something with Gabriella." Casey said the last part in a mocking tone.

"OW!" Ryan heard Troy say "Shut up!"

"So, I'll talk to you later. Troy wants me to beat his ass in Mortal Kombat." Casey said. "Hey-hey-hey. Watch the hair!"

"All right. See you later." Ryan said. He turned of his Xbox and went into the living room. Just as he did someone knocked on the door. Ryan walked over and opened it. Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi were standing there.

"Is Sharpay ready to go?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh… I don't think she's outta bed yet." Ryan said.

"What? Don't tell me she forgot." Taylor exclaimed.

"Forgot what?" Ryan asked.

"We were going on an all day shopping spree today." Kelsi said.

"Oh, since you guys are here. Casey and I might have a little get together at his place and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come." Ryan said.

"You're gonna be playing games aren't you?" Gabriella asked.

"Probably." Ryan rubbed the back of his neck.

"As long as we don't have to play." Taylor said.

"No, you don't have to play unless you want to, of course. Anyway, go ahead and barge in on Sharpay." Ryan said, stepping aside. "Just don't tell her I let you." Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi walked towards Sharpay's room. Ryan plopped down on the couch. The phone rang. What's with the busy day? Ryan thought.

"Hello" he said.

"Ryan, uh…" Troy was on the other end.

"Troy, what's up."

"We just got a call from Alex's mom. He's dead." Troy said.

"What? When? How?" Ryan stuttered.

"Yesterday, the balcony apparently broke while he was leaning on it and he fell. Hit his head on a lamp." Troy said. "Funeral's tomorrow. His mom wants it over with, quick."

"I'll be there. The girls are all over here so I'll tell them."

"We're having small party over here in his honor after the funeral. I'ma call the others."

"Later man." Ryan said, hanging up. He hung his head.

"Ryan, you wanna come?" Kelsi asked, as the girls, including Sharpay, walked back in.

Ryan merely shook his head.

"Ry, you ok?" Sharpay asked.

"Alex is… dead." Ryan said, standing up.

"What?!"

"Yeah. He fell over his balcony yesterday. Landed on his head." Ryan said.

"Oh my God." Gabriella gasped.

"Troy said that their gonna have a party in his honor after the funeral tomorrow." Ryan said.

"We'll be at both." Kelsi said for the group.

THE NEXT DAY

The funeral went well the next day, if a funeral can go well. The group sat in the middle of the row of chairs. Ryan noticed a girl with a camera taking pictures earlier, but lost her. He was now leaning against a tree watching his friends talk amongst the other guests. Someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by a flash. The girl held up a camera.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Ryan asked, lamely.

"Yeah. Everyone here seems sad, but your one who isn't crying." She said.

"I'm Ryan. Ryan Evans." Ryan said, extending his hand.

"Kira McKnight." She said, shaking his hand.

"So, what're you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Alex was my cousin. I didn't know him all that well, but I was coming up her to see him for a family reunion." Kira said. "Incoming." She nodded. Alex's little sister was walking up to him with a black bag with the Nintendo logo on it.

"Hey Evy." Ryan said hugging her. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Um… here." Evy said, handing him the bag.

"This is Alex's. You sure you don't want it?" Ryan asked, taking it. He looked inside to see a lot of video games.

"Mom and Dad won't let me play those kinds of video games and they were gonna trash them so. I got to go." Evy said.

"Oh. Ok. Take care." Ryan said, hugging her again. She walked off. He put the bag's strap over his shoulder and turned to Kira.

"So, how long are you staying here?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not sure, really." Kira said.

"Well, why don't you come to this party with me after this is all over. It's in Alex's honor." Ryan said.

Kira hesitated. "Ok sure."

"Come on and I'll introduce you to my friends." Ryan said, leading her to the group.

"Hey Ryan. Whose your friend?" Chad asked.

"Guys this is Kira, she's Alex's cousin. I invited her to the party Kira, this is Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and… where's Casey?" Ryan stopped his introductions.

"He went to set things up." Troy said.

"What's in the bag?" Jason asked.

"Just some video games Evy gave to me." Ryan said.

"Anything good?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Ryan shrugged. "I haven't looked."

"You guys can look once we get there, now let's go." Sharpay said.

"Alright let's go." Troy said.

15 MINUTES LATER

When the group arrived at Troy and Casey's, Casey had about 11 TV's stacked in front of the two couches, and chairs.

"Casey this is Kira." Ryan said.

"What's up, mama." Casey said, nodding.

"What's up. I gotta pee." She whispered in Ryan's ear.

"It's straight down the hall and the second door on the right." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Kira said, walking down the hall.

"That girls got body karate going on." Casey said. "Don't fuck this one up Ryan."

"Casey, shut up!" Sharpay said, fiercely.

He raised his hands innocently.

"Now, let's see what's in this bag." Troy said, looking in the bag. "Resident Evil, The Punisher, God of War, God of War II… Stay Alive?"

"Never heard of that. Let's do that." Jason said.

"Ugh. You boys with your video games." Taylor groaned.

"Are you girls sure you don't wanna play?" Casey asked.

"I'd rather stick pens in my eyes." Sharpay said.

"Wouldn't that be painfully uncomfortable?" Casey said.

"Shut up!"

"What can it hurt?" Gabriella asked.

"Allright. If I don't like it I'm quitting." Taylor said.

"Don't worry. I got your back." Chad said.

"And I got yours." Troy said, swinging his arm around Gabriella.

"I'm not playing." Sharpay said, defiantly.

No one dared to argue with her because they knew better.

They all took their seats and Casey started the game.

"Hey." Kira said, taking a picture. She laughed and sat beside Ryan.

"You gonna play?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know how to play." Kira said.

"We don't either. Don't worry, I'll help you." Ryan said.

Casey rolled his eyes and got a slap on the arm from Sharpay. The games logo started showing. Bellman Games. Then the title.

The TV screens showed a diary. It opened to. At the top of the page was a sentence: The Prayer of Elizabeth. Under it was a prayer of some kind.

"This things real stubborn. Can't skip this part." Ryan said.

"Maybe your supposed to read it." Gabriella suggested.

"No way. That's not supposed to come out till… well let's just say a long time." Jason said.

"'Come to me clouds'." Ryan said. As he said the words, the words disappeared. "Whoa."

"What is this a séance?" Casey said sarcastically.

"All right. Everyone say this." Troy said.

"Come to me clouds,

May you rise as an evil storm,

born to rip them open,

Let the cover of night bear witness,

And destroy those who resist,

So they shall harm me not,

Let the blood of many cleanse me,

Preserving beauty eternal,

I pray you"

The words left. A bunch of characters appeared on the screens. Everyone started editing theirs to look like them as much as they could, which they were only missing minor details.

"Welcome. If your listening to this then you've made a grave mistake. You spoke the words and soon you will die for it. At this very moment, the evil of this place courses through your veins. You have been marked for death. Your choice has brought you here to Gerouge Plantation. 200 years ago Countess Elizabeth Bathory opened Gerouge as a finishing school for young…" The voice said.

"I've heard of Bathory before." Casey said. "She was known as the Blood Countess. She killed a lot of girls in these sick-fucked up ways. Like-"

"Hey, we don't need the visuals." Kelsi said.

"Sorry."

"What happened to those girls was so depraved that all accounts were stricken from public record. The evil of Gerouge has been reborn. Your salvation lies beyond the gates of this plantation. Your only chance is this: uncover the horrible truth about Gerouge Plantation and stop the evil. But in order to do that you must stay alive." the voice continued narrating. The characters were in a plantation of some kind. It was dark with a lot of trees and graves.

"Ok, I'm getting creeped out." Taylor said.

A/N: I'm going to be talking like the group is actually moving around in this graveyard, place, WHATEVER! Except when they talk.

Chad walked forward a little.

"Where the hell you goin bro?" Troy asked.

"Figuring this thing out." Chad said.

Their controllers started vibrating.

"Whoa!"

"Must mean we're close to something." Kira guessed.

"Or somethings close to us." Ryan said.

A young girl who looked like a zombie slowly walked to them. Another one came from the other side.

"Pull your weapon dude."

"Somebody wanna do something. Casey?"

"I got her." Casey said walking beside Chad. He pulled out his two shotguns, Chad pulled his crossbow.

"How do you kill her if she's already dead?" Gabriella asked.

"You don't. You rekill them." Casey said. The two zombie-girls screeched. Casey and Chad fired. Casey's zombie lost her head.

Chad's zombie lost her legs.

"When fear cripples you, when death's shadow surrounds you, drop a rose. It will help you stay alive.

"So, it just let's us escape from the monsters we can't beat?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. Basically."

"The games fun, but it moves at a snails pace." Casey said.

"Left. Go left, go left, go left. LEFT! Dammit you noob!" Casey cursed. Jason and Kelsi walked in front of him shooting the zombies, along with his help.

"You eat my nails and you eat my nails." Jason said, laughing.

"Go round the mausoleum guys. Sweet Jesus, these dead bitches are coming out in droves. Kelsi, Jason that's it right in front of you. Do not close the door guys. Don't close the doors. NO! Oh my God!"

Jason and Kelsi were now in an underground chamber.

Meanwhile Ryan, Kira, Gabriella, and Troy were in the Bathory house.

"What's that?" Kira asked.

"What's what?" Ryan asked.

"In that wardrobe."

"Nice eye." Ryan asked, opening it.

"Thanks."

"Congrats, Kira, you popped your cherry." Casey chuckled.

In the wardrobe, their was stairs leading up to a room. A painting of a woman was hanging on the wall, it was inscribed 'Countess Elizabeth Bathory'. Under that was the diary from the beginning of the game. Ryan picked it up.

Back to Jason and Kelsi.

"Why are you in dose tunnels? There isn't any action down there." Casey said.

"Plus the doors are locked." Chad put in.

"Well, they're open and we're exploring, tearin shit up." Jason said.

"My controller is vibrating like crazy." Kelsi said.

"Better drop a rose." Taylor said.

"Now I'm outta roses." Jason said.

"Me too." Kelsi said.

The room they went in now was a torture room. Blood on the walls. There was tub filled with blood and an unmoving zombie in it.

"Oh my God." Kelsi gasped.

"How are you guys even playing that?" Sharpay said, who never picked up the controller. "That is some messed up shit."

"You should see what Elizabeth Bathory actually did." Casey said.

"No visiuals." Kelsi said.

Jason lowered his rifle. Suddenly a woman ran out of nowhere and stabbed him in the head with shears.

"Damn it!" Jason said, as his screen flashed game over.

Kelsi raised her pistol and fired. The woman laughed. She threw the shears and hit Kelsi's neck. Her screen flashed: game over.

"Wasn't that the woman from the painting?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm feeling like we should call it a night." Gabriella said.

"Yeah. Some of us have to get to work." Ryan said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Thanks for coming over guys." Troy said.

"To Alex." Casey said, raising his controller.

"To Alex." The group said, raising their controllers.

They walked out of the apartment, excluding Troy and Casey, and walked to their cars. Kelsi and Jason got into his car.

"Jason, can you stay with me tonight?" Kelsi asked.

"The game get you scared?" Jason asked.

"No. Well yes." Kelsi admitted. "Please?"

"Ok. You don't have to beg me." Jason said.

They drove to Kelsi's house. They walked in and Jason sat down on the couch. The couch was red because that was Kelsi's favorite color.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Kelsi said, walking to the bathroom. After she finished, she went to the kitchen.

"Jason, do you want a drink?" Kelsi called. Silence.

"Jason? Stop playing around, it's not funny."

She put down the glass and walked to the living room. Jason lying on the couch, facedown.

"Jason." Kelsi said, shaking her boyfriend lightly. She rolled him over. A wide gash was in the middle of his forehead. Blood rolled down his face, into his still opened eyes, his mouth was opened slightly.

"OH MY GOD!!" Kelsi screamed, tears threating to come out. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Gabi's cell number (which was on speed dial).

"Hello."

"Gabi, I think I'm in trouble." Kelsi said, nervously.

"Kelsi, whats wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Jason's dead."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. I just left for a few minutes and I came back and he was dead!" Kelsi said, crying hysterically. "I think whoever did it is still here."

"Well, get outta there!" Gabriella said. "I'll call the cops!"

"Tell them to hurry! I don't--" Kelsi stopped when she saw a woman dressed in red. "Gabi I--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kelsi? Kelsi?? Oh my God!"

This chapter was supposed to be short but I couldn't stop writing… err… typing. I wasn't planning on putting the game in until the third chap but OH WELL! Whatcha think? Good, bad, awful, great, R&R.


	3. Horse Drawn Carriage

CHAPTER 3: Horse Drawn Carriage

The group sat in Troy and Casey's apartment, heads hung in grief, Gabriella the most.

"It's my fault. I should've called the police as soon as she told me Jason was dead." Gabriella said.

"It isn't your fault. It's just… bad timing." Casey said.

"Bad timing. That's your reason, bad timing." Chad said.

"It was so weird finding them exactly how they died in the game." Gabriella said.

"Coincidence." Casey stated. "Simple coincidence."

"You think that somebody killed Jason and Kelsi, just like they died in the game." Chad said.

"Well, they were killed with shears. In the game, Jason was stabbed in the head, the police said that he was stabbed in the head. Kelsi, was stabbed in the neck. Sorry Gabs." Casey said. Gabriella shook her head. "So, I'd say that someone is stalking this game, or following it."

"Where do you come up with this shit?" Chad asked.

"Where do you get that hair from?" Casey asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"GUYS!!" Ryan shouted, causing both guys to stare at him. "Come on. We just lost two friends. Can't you stop your usual arguing for a while."

Casey nodded and sat down in front of his TV.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Well, I need to think. So what do I do when I need to think?"

"Do not play that game. You could be right about that stalker dude."

"True as that may be, I cannot die in these videogames. I am the master." Casey said, with a smirk on his face. "Besides, I have a theory I need to test."

"There's no use trying to get him out of that idea." Troy said.

"How can you sit there and play that game after what happened yesterday?" Taylor asked, shocked.

"He's a robot. He has no emotion." Troy said, jokingly.

"Shut up. Hey, were the mirrors in Kelsi's house broken?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella said.

"Nothing. You'll think I'm crazy. I think I need more evidence."

"Spill it!" Sharpay said, standing up.

"No need to get violent, Sharpay. Elizabeth Bathory, the women from the game, didn't like getting old. So, she broke every mirror in her house and I-"

"Your crazy." Chad said.

"And you need evidence." Taylor said.

"This women thought that the blood of young girls made her skin look more younger, made it more soft. And your calling me crazy. Taylor, you're not playing are you?"

"No, why?" Taylor asked.

"Your characters walking around." Casey said.

"Don't they usually do that when you're not playing?" Sharpay asked.

"No." Ryan said.

"Well, some games play themselves if you leave them alone long enough." Troy pointed out.

"Yeah. But that's when you have the game on and have been playing it."

"But your playing it."

"But I'm not playing her character." Casey said.

"I think I know what's wrong with him." Kira said.

"What?"

"Perceptive reality."

"What the hell is that?" Sharpay asked.

"Perceptive reality it's like a condition. The longer you play games, the more your mind perceives the game to be a reality. It's just a theory though."

"Wow. She's smart and cute." Casey said, causing her to blush.

"I'll see you guys later, I've gotta work." Taylor said, getting up.

"See you later, Tay." Gabriella said.

"Be careful, Babe." Chad said, as Taylor walked out the door.

"Ok, I can't focus. I quit." Casey said, turning of the game.

"He'll be back at it in a few minutes." Troy said.

MEANWHILE

Taylor drove down the countryside road. She wondered why she had a job so far away from the city. Then she remembered that the all the close jobs were already taken. She groaned and turned up the hip-hop on the radio. The sky got dark suddenly. Taylor looked up at it, when she looked back down, a girl was standing in the middle road. Taylor screamed as she hit the breaks and turned the wheel sharply. She stopped inches in front of a tree. She stepped out of her car, to see nothing. No little girl, just the road and trees.

BACK TO THE OTHERS

Chad and Sharpay had left when the phone rang.

"Hello." Troy answered.

"Troy, put me on speaker." Taylor commanded.

Troy put her on speaker, "What's wrong?"

"My car got stuck on River Road. I need a lift." Taylor said.

"I'll drive." Ryan said.

"Kira, when you where talking about that perceptive reality trash, did you mean hearing things or seeing things?"

"Both."

"Listen, I'm freaking out down here."

"Relax, Tay, we'll be down there in a second." Gabriella said.

"You didn't die in the game remember." Ryan said.

"That's right." Taylor said, hanging up.

BACK TO TAYLOR

Taylor heard galloping. She walked to the middle of the road and looked around hopping to find a person riding a horse, but no such luck. She looked around again, the galloping was getting louder. A horse neighed. She turned around to see the horse a little to late. She was knocked over and was trampled by the horses feet and the wheels of a carriage.

"Ok, look for her car." Troy said.

Gabriella spotted it. "Wait. Stop." She jumped out of the car and ran to Taylor. The others slowly followed. Troy pulled a crying Gabriella away from the bloody corpse of Taylor.

AN if you wanting to know why I'm updating so quickly for, it's because I did something to my foot so I'm stuck around the house all day. Who do you think so be offed next? R&R


	4. Game Over

**CHAPTER 4: Game Over**

Ryan and Troy walked to the back of Kira's van, where Casey was sitting. Casey had his laptop open. He turned it towards them.

"A few minutes before we got there." Casey said.

Taylor's character laid in the middle of the road, dead.

"When did she play?" Ryan asked.

Casey shrugged. "She said earlier she didn't. You call Chad yet?"

"Yeah, I called him." Troy said.

"How'd he take it?"

"Not real well."

"Hey, Casey, are you playing the game again?" Ryan asked, looking curiously at the screen.

"No, why?" Casey asked.

"It looks like it's playing itself again. But that girl's blonde and the only blonde here is Sharpay."

"But Sharpay never picked up the controller." Troy said.

"One second." Ryan said, dialing a number.

"Hello." Sharpay's voice said.

"Sharpay, did you ever play the game?" Ryan asked.

"Not the other night no."

"What about today?"

"Yeah, I did play today. So, what?"

"Are you playing now?"

"Yeah."

"Sharpay, don't play that game. Turn it off." Ryan exclaimed.

"Why? You don't believe that stuff Casey was saying do you?"

"Taylor's dead, Sharpay. She was run over by a horse drawn carriage. In the game she was run over by a horse drawn carriage." Ryan said.

"Oh my God. I'm turning this thing off." Sharpay said, shock and horror in her voice.

"I gotta go. Be careful, Shar."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye." Ryan put his phone back in his pocket.

"Casey, she's played."

"Great." Casey sighed.

"What'd we do now?" Kira asked, walking up, an arm around a crying Gabriella.

Everyone looked to Casey. "What?"

"You seem to know a lot about this Elizabeth Bathory woman."

"I don't know how to beat her." Casey said, ashamed.

Everyone hung there heads. "But, gimme an hour and I'll tell ya." He said, trying to cheer them up.

"Allright." Troy said, nodding.

"You guys go to Chad. I know you want to. Ryan, go get Shar."

"Somebody has to stay with you." Ryan said.

"I will." Gabriella said.

"You sure you can handle it. I mean, whatever he has to kook for." Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. Troy sighed. "Allright. Casey, if anything happens to her." Casey nodded.

CHAD

After he got control of his emotions, Chad sat down and turned on his PS2. He put in Tony Hawk's Project 8 and flipped the switch on the back. Instead of the Tony Hawk logo, the Stay Alive logo appeared. Chad raised an eyebrow, but shoved it away. His character was in the graveyard. He pulled his twin crossbows and walked towards the underground torture chambers, where Jason and Kelsi were. Only a few "girls" attacked, but he quickly disposed of them.

SHARPAY

Sharpay sat on her couch watching American Idol. She heard a rumbling coming from Ryan's room. She got up and cautiously went to his room. The door was ajar, she looked in and saw a flash of red. When she opened the door she saw nothing. The rumbling cam from under the bed. She knelt down and slowly reached under it. She pulled out Ryan's old phone. The rumbling stopped.

"Hello."

Sharpay screamed and dropped the phone. Then everything went black.

CASEY & GABRIELLA

"Hello."

"Chad, it's Casey. Is Troy there yet?"

"No, why?"

"I just have something I need to tell him. Tell him to call me when he gets there. Later."

"Aight. Later."

Casey dialed Ryan's number. Gabriella redialed Troy's cell.

"Hello." Ryan answered.

"Ryan, I found out how to beat her and have you seen Troy?"

"No, I haven't since we left. How'd we beat her?"

"Road, Gabriella. Watch the road! Anyway, we have to find her body and drive three nails in her head, neck, and chest. It'll drive her spirit back into her body. This parts really important. 'An undead soul is only cleansed by burning it's blood.' So, we haveta burn her body."

"Ok, I wonder why she's a malevolent spirit."

"Me and Gabriella are on the way over to the house she used to live in. 1420 Cypress Road Meet us there. One more thing, I'm playing the game. Just using myself as a decoy. Don't try to talk me out of it, Gabriella already tried." Casey said.

"Ok. I gotta go. Bye."

"See ya." Casey hung up and unpaused the game.

"I still say you shouldn't play that game." Gabriella said.

"Gabi, come on. Better me than you, ok." Casey said, from the back of Kira's van. Kira went with Ryan in his car, while Troy took his car.

Shotgun's in hand, Casey walked out of the house and took a good look at it.

"Here it is." Gabriella said, sighing.

Casey knew she didn't wanna be there. He took a long look at the house in front of him, then realized something.

"Gabi, look at this." He said. Gabriella looked and her mouth fell open.

"We're in the bitches backyard." Casey said.

CHAD

Chad made it to the torture chamber. He saw Jason and Kelsi's dead bodies. The one that got his attention the most, however, was a blonde haired girl hanging by her feet. Sword in her hand, trying to cut through the chains. She looked like…

"Sharpay?"

He walked over and shot at the chains repeatedly. The arrows just bounced off. A very familiar red dress-wearing woman walked in. She pulled up her shears. She knocked Chad back, then moved in on Sharpay.

SHARPAY IN THE REAL WORLD

Sharpay was hanging upside down by a chain that wasn't there before. After struggling to get her feet out of the chains, Sharpay groaned. Bathory stood, watching in amusement, shears in hand. Sharpay looked at her in the eye and simply said, "Go fuck yourself." Bathory, not looking offended or having any emotions, swung the shears.

CHAD

Chad looked in horror. The woman slit Sharpay's throat. Immediately, Chad grabbed his phone and dialed Sharpay. He got the answering machine. He hung up the phone and hung his head. He looked back up to see the woman advancing on him, with a huge sword. He grabbed the controller, every arrow went through her. He stepped back and fell in a chair. I strapped his hands and feet securely. Small metal hooks attached themselves to his head. After a few moments, his head was pulled apart. It looked like a small explosion. Chad gasped at the awful sight. He took a big gulp. Little did he know, a women stood behind him.

RYAN & Kira

Ryan pulled into his driveway. He ran in, quickly followed by Kira.

"How'd you get around here?"

"When you live here for years, a map is made in your head." Ryan said. "Shar!" He walked up the stairs.

"Where's she at?" Kira asked, looking around. That is until she bumped into Ryan. Ryan walked to his sister, or what looked like her sister. Her face was red with blood, her blonde hair was slightly red, red neck, her white shirt drenched. Ryan knelt down beside her and cried. Kira, not knowing what to say or do, placed her hands on his shoulders.

Troy (took me long enough to get to em)

Troy parked his car behind Chad's. He was charging his cell phone, because the battery died on him. He check his missed calls: Casey, Gabriella, Casey, Gabriella. He turned off his cell and stepped out of his car. He noticed something red on the window, he was hoping Chad was painting again. Troy walked to the doorstep and knocked. "Chad. Chad, open up. It's Troy."

It's so quiet you wouldn't think it's Chad's house. Troy thought, as he opened the door. "Chad I know you're here!" Troy took a glance at the kitchen. Nothing. As Troy walked into Chad's favorite room, the living room, he slipped. He landed on his face. He pushed himself up, noticing the red on his shirt and hands. He looked at the couch, a headless body sat there. Blood was all over the room. Troy looked over the arm of the couch. Chad's favorite watch, gold and silver with the East High School sign on it. About to puke and cry, Troy stumbled out of the house and back into his car. He grabbed his phone.

CASEY & GABRIELLA

Gabriella looked over Casey's shoulders as he played the game. She jumped when her pocket vibrated. She answered her phone, moving away from Casey's ear.

"Troy, where have you- Chad's dead?! We're ok. I'm ok. Casey, Troy says you're distracting skills need work. We're at 1420 Cypress Road."

"Uh-oh. Gabi, come look at this." Casey said. Gabriella looked over his shoulder. "Troy, I gotta go, I'll be careful. Love ya, bye." Gabriella hung up. On the screen was Sharpay's body, still hanging upside down, and a headless body in a chair.

"Oh my God!" Gabriella gasped.

"Hey, isn't that you?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. What am I doing there?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't worry." Casey said.

"I heard a car door" Gabriella said, jumping out of the van. Ryan and Kira had pulled up behind them. Ryan, with bloody hands, looked at her. "We gotta nailgun and a lighter."

Gabriella hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Ry."

"Don't worry about it."

"SHIT! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Fuck!" Casey cursed. "Gabi, I think I'm in trouble!"

Gabriella, Ryan, and Kira piled into the van.

"What happened?" Gabriella said, sitting beside him.

"I got gutted."

Ryan and Kira raised their eyebrows. Gabriella opened her mouth, but couldn't find any.

The screen simply said: GAME OVER.

**AN THE ADRESS I HAVE FOR ELIZABETH BATHORY'S HOUSE IS THE ONE FROM THE MOVIE. WHAT'DYA THINK? R&R**


	5. Roses

"Casey calm down." Ryan said.  
Casey stopped pacing and looked at him, "Ryan, you try calming down when u know that you're a dead man walking!" He then continued to pace.  
Gabriella looked up from the bed off roses she was looking at. "She isn't here yet Casey. You still have time"  
"Time for what?! To make my will"  
"I'm sure there's a way to stop her." Kira said.  
"Like how"  
"I don▓t know that part yet"  
Troy drove up in his firebird. He jumped out and ran to Gabriella.  
"Gabriella, are you ok?" Troy asked hugging her tight.  
"Yes, but not for much longer. Troy I can't breath." Gabriella said.  
"Oh sorry." Troy said letting go.  
"Gabriella┘┘ oh shit." Casey jumped back in the van and looked at the laptop.  
"Casey, what are you mumbling about?" Troy asked.  
"He got killed a few minutes ago." Kira said.  
"So much for him being the master and never getting killed in these games." Troy mumbled.  
"True, but not what I meant. The last thing I saw was┘.Gabi getting dragged away." Casey rubbed the back of his neck.  
Gabriella's mouth dropped. Troy held her close.  
"And before I could do anything about it┘" he moved his hand swiftly in front of his neck.  
Horses hooves were heard galloping. "Ah fuck!" Casey said. He jumped out of the van and jumped in a bush full of wild roses.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Troy asked.  
"It's called hiding." Casey said.  
A horse drawn carriage stopped in the middle of the road and a woman in a red dress stepped out. Troy stood in front of Gabriella. Bathory pulled out shears and walked towards the bushes. Everyone else stood there in shock. Bathory stopped and looked at Casey. Casey stared back at her, then made a gagging motion. She started swinging but stopped before she got to the bushes then disappeared.  
"What the hell?" Casey said, he then looked and noticed he was in the wild roses. "That's it! The roses"  
"What the hell are you going on about?" Troy said.  
"In the game the roses protect you. So, they do the same here." Ryan said.  
"Exactly!" Casey said, burying himself in the roses.  
"You can't stay in there forever." Gabriella said.  
"Says who"  
"Says everyone." Ryan said.  
Casey groaned and stood up. He grabbed a lot of roses and but them in his pockets. "Insurance." 


	6. The Black Tower

Chapter 6: The Black Tower 

The group walked up the stairs. The door was shut. Troy reached out and turned the knob. "It's not locked"  
"Let's go then." Casey said.  
"Maybe we should split up." Kira said.  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Gabriella said.  
"We'll cover more ground that way." Troy said.  
Ryan sighed. "Allright fine"  
"Me and Gabi we'll check the inside. You guys can check the outside." Troy said.  
"Ok." Ryan said.

Casey jumped the rail, while Kira and Ryan took the stairs down. The looked around. There was a tangle of thorns towards one side of the house.  
"Someone needs to call a gardener." Casey said.  
"Oh yeah. I'm sure Bathory calls them every other day." Kira said.  
"Look. A gate." Ryan said, pointing to a big black gate.  
"Oh gee Ryan, act like you haven't seen one before." Casey said sarcastically.  
Ryan rolled his eyes and started walking. "C'mon, let's go see what's behind it"  
Kira and Casey followed. "Watch there be nothing there"  
"Probably." Kira said.  
Ryan pulled the gate but it didn't move. He pulled it again. "It's locked"  
Casey rolled his eyes. "No, you have to push it"  
Ryan pushed the gate and it opened. "Oh"  
Casey walked into the gate. "Honestly Ryan sometimes your so-" he stopped.  
"So what?" Ryan asked.  
Casey fell to the ground and Bathory was standing right in front of him. Ryan and Kira jumped back.  
Bathory stared at them then turned and walked off.

Ryan stepped closer to the gate. "Her bodies in that big black tower"  
"How do you know?" Kira asked.  
"Call it a hunch." Ryan said. He knelt down to Casey and rolled him over. He had a long cut in his stomach. Ryan checked for a pulse. There wasn't one.  
"Dammit"  
Kira stood at the gate and bit her lip. "I'm sorry Ryan"  
He shook his head. "C'mon lets go to Gabriella and Troy."

They walked back to the house and found Gabriella and Troy looking around in the living room. They looked at them and Gabriella looked around them. "Where's Casey"  
Ryan hung his head. "Gone, but I know where Bathory's body is"  
"Where?" Troy asked.  
"There's a black tower in the back." Kira said.  
"Let's get this over with." Gabriella sighed.  
Ryan and Kira showed them the way to the gate. Gabriella closed her eyes when they got near Casey. Troy looked away. They continued on towards the tower. Ryan stopped suddenly, causing everyone to bump into each other.  
"Oof. What's up?" Troy asked, grabbing Gabriella so she didn't fall over.  
"Does anyone else hear hooves?" Ryan asked.  
Everyone listened. "Uh-oh."

They started walking faster. The galloping was approaching them. They started to run. Troy's foot fell in a whole and he tripped. He groaned and pulled his foot out. He looked up, no one noticed he wasn't with them. He looked the other way and saw a carriage.

Ryan slid to a stop at the tower. Kira and Gabriella leaned against the wall.  
Gabriella eyes went wide. "Where's Troy"  
Kira looked around. "I don't know. He was right behind us"  
"We have to go back for him." Gabriella said, starting to go back.  
Ryan grabbed her arm. "Gabi, no"  
Gabriella jerked her arm away. "We can't leave him"  
"Gabi, the best thing we can do for him now is get in there and burn her body." Ryan said.  
Gabriella sighed then nodded. "Fine."


	7. The End

Chapter 7: The End 

Ryan, Gabriella, and Kira walked into the tower. It was dark, but light enough for them to see. The room looked like a torture chamber. Gabriella felt a chill up her spine.  
"Ok. If I was a crazy lunatic, where would I put my body?" Ryan said to himself.  
"In the bed." Kira said.  
Ryan looked at her. "Huh"  
"Well I'd put my body in the bed." Kira shrugged.  
Ryan walked into the room. Kira and Gabriella followed after a minute.  
"Wonder where she is now." Kira said.  
"Hopefully she ran away." Gabriella said.  
"Usually Casey would've made a sarcastic remark about that." Ryan said. He walked in a door with a staircase. "Hey over here"  
Kira walked over to him. "What"  
"This might lead to her...where's Gabi?" Ryan asked.  
"Right here." Gabriella said, walking over.  
"These stairs might lead to Bathory." Ryan said.  
"Let's go then." Kira said, walking up the stairs. Ryan followed.

Gabriella started to follow them but stopped when she felt a pain in her heart. Ryan walked back to her. "Gabriella, you ok"  
She shook her head. "No"  
"What's wrong"  
"Troy..."  
"What about Troy?" Ryan asked, dumbfounded.  
"He's gone. I know he is." Gabriella said, hanging her head.

The door in-between them slammed shut. Ryan tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He looked from the door to the stairs and ran up them. Kira looked back at him. "Where've you been"  
"The door closed and I can't get it open. Gabriella's stuck in there." Ryan said.  
"Well get her out after we kill Bathory." Kira said.  
They walked up the rest of the stairs and entered a medium sized room. There was a bed and in it was Bathory.

Gabriella tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.  
She groaned in exasperation and sat leaned against the door. She slid down it. Bathory appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her by the hair. Gabriella cried out in pain and tried to shake her off, but Bathory just tightened her grip.  
"Let me go!" Gabriella exclaimed, scratching Bathory's arm with her fingernails. Bathory let go of her hair and Gabriella tried to make a run for it but Bathory jumped on her back and bit down on Gabriella's neck. Bathory pulled back and ripped the flesh off Gabriella's neck and stood up. Gabriella shrieked and put a hand to her bleeding neck. "If you're gonna fucking kill me then go ahead and fucking do it."  
Bathory picked up the shears and Gabriella immediately regretted her words. She took a step back and tripped over a crack in the floor. Bathory was on her in a second and sliced Gabriella's cheek. She dragged the shears across her forehead and her other cheek, leaving long red lines. Gabriella winced and made the shears go deeper into her cheek. Bathory looked at the shears then back to Gabriella and drove them into her skin, right beside her collarbone. Gabriella let out an ear-piercing scream. Slowly her eyes closed and her head dropped to the side.

Ryan turned around sharply after hearing a scream. "Gabriella"  
"I'm sorry Ryan." Kira said.  
Ryan shook his head. "Let's just do this ok"  
Kira nodded.  
Ryan got the nailgun from his pocket and walked to the bed. He put the gun to Bathory's forehead. Kira stood nearby watching, lighter in her hand. Ryan squeezed and the nail pierced Bathory's skin. He moved it to her neck and squeezed. Once the nail was in her neck he moved to her chest and fired. Ryan and Kira stepped back.

"Ready?" Kira asked.  
"Yeah." Ryan said.  
Suddenly Bathory got up. The nails slowly spun and feel outta her body. They stepped back again.  
"Oh fuck." Ryan muttered.  
"I need somethin to light on fire!" Kira cried. Ryan pulled off his hat and handed it to her. "Here! Light it"  
Kira light the hat and tossed it at Bathory. She burst into flames and started running around.  
"Let's get outta here!" Ryan rushed to the door. Kira started following but Bathory grabbed her shoulder. The flames spread onto her.  
"AHH"  
Ryan turned back. "Kira"  
"Just go Ryan"  
"No"  
"GO!" Kira screamed.  
Ryan ran down the stairs. He tripped over his own feet and rolled down the last few steps and crashed into the door, causing it to break. He groaned and got up. He ran to the door and held back tears when he saw Gabriella's body. He rushed out of the tower. He kept running and slowed to a stop when he saw Troy. He had been stabbed in the side.

Ryan knelt down and poked him. "Troy"  
Troy's eyes opened slowly. "Ryan? What happened? Where's Gabriella"  
"Bathory's dead"  
Troy gripped his side. "Where's Gabriella and Kira"  
Ryan bite his lip. "Their both dead. Everyone's dead. C'mon let's get u to a hospital"  
Troy stood up and let the tears flow. They walked out of the gate. Behind them the smoke was filling the air, coming out of the bedroom window.


End file.
